Daughter of Poseidon
by Angel Devil Star
Summary: In this story, the demigods go to hogwarts to protect the golden trio
1. meet ME!

So, beforewestartthestoryi'mgoingtotellyouaboutmymesseduplife. What! that WAS TOO FAST! WHATEVER. So, basically, when I was born, my mom abandoned me, I went from foster home to foster home, than ran away when I was six, and i ran into Annabeth and Thalia and Luke, (I'm a year younger than Annabeth and Percy,) and when stheno and euryale (gorgons) were going to push Annabeth into Tartarus, i got in the way, and then when i was ten the gods all combined their power to get me out of tartarus, because if i was in tartarus a monster could get me on their side, and if I were the one in the prophecy, that would be BAD. when i was eleven i got to camp half blood, (same year percy got there,) then I went on all of his quests with him. Wow. I JUST SUMERIZED MY LIFE IN ONE GIANT SENTENCE!

I have sea green eyes (duh,) and straight black hair but it is dyed blue and green at the bottom.

THAT IS EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW.

wait. my name is Angela-I don't know my last name, (I was abandoned at birth,) except don't call me that, call me Angie. Percy calls me water ninja, and my best friends the Stolls call me devil, because my names Angela and I'm not really an angel.

THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT ME.


	2. We go to Pigfarts

**Percy's POV**

I was having a nice, relaxing time on the beach after the giant war, with my perfect girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Nothing could ruin that, right? Wrong. My crazy little sister, (she's fifteen, I'm seventeen) came running up with the Stolls, panting. "Chironwantsusatthebighousenowsogetyourlazybuttovertherenowwehaveaquest." The only way someone could pull that off is if they're an ADHD demigod on a sugar rush. "What did you say?" I demanded. She looked at me, annoyed. Connor translated. "She said, Chiron wants us at the big house now so get your lazy butt over there now we have a quest." He held up his hands in surrender. "Your sister's words, not mine." I sighed and helped Annabeth up, then raced my sister to the big house. When we got there, by we I mean me, Annabeth, Angie, Connor and Travis, I saw Thalia and Nico already waiting for us. She high-five my sister, who was grinning like crazy. "Angie," I asked suspiciously, "Who gave you candy?" She pointed at Thalia than hid behind my girlfriend's back. I was about to yell at Thalia, when Chiron trotted out. I swear I heard Angie mutter "unicorn." Anyway, all six of us sat down at the ping pong table. "Heroes" Chiron started. "Please listen. I am aware that you all deserve a vacation, but I have a quest for you." Everybody groaned. "Long ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic powers, so they have, well, powers. They use wands though, and recently, an evil wizard named Tom Riddle, tried to kill a baby named Harry Potter. He failed though, instead killing his parents. What's interesting, is that the killing curse bounced off the baby. Now Harry Potter is your age, fifth year at his magic school, and Tom Riddle wants too kill him. So you have to go to his magic school, pose as exchange students from Mr Brunner's Academy for magic, and protect Harry. Your wands, and all the supplies you need are in your cabins, and Hecate has already blessed you. She did last night. Also, Tom riddle is more commonly known as Voldemort," He was interrupted by laughter, "and the school is called Hogwarts." By then, everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. Once we had quieted down, he said, "Only the headmaster and the teachers know what you really are, and you are forbidden to tell anybody. Your reason for going there is that your school got attacked by a dragon, and students are sent to all different magic schools while repairs are being made. Understand?" Everyone nodded, except my sister, who had fallen asleep. "Good. You are leaving in an hour. Go pack. You are going on a plane, but Zeus promised not to blast you out of the sky."

I picked up my sister, who was still asleep, and went to go pack.

**Harry's POV**

We-me, Hermione, and the Weasley's-were eating dinner, when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be," Mrs Weasley murmured. She answered the door, with me, Ron, and Hermione. There stood Dumbledore, with seven kids about seventeen, though two of them looked fifteen. Mrs Weasley smiled. "There you are." Ron looked at his mother in disbelief. "Who are they, and why are they here?" "**They **have ears, you know," grumbled a girl of about fifteen. Mrs Weasley looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't explain yet." Dumbledore strode in with the kids. "Then I will." He sat down at the table with Mr Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and me, Ron, and Hermione. He started to talk. "Your mother generously agreed to allow these exchange students to stay here. They are from Mr Brunner's Academy for magic in New York. Because their school has been burned down by a dragon, all the students have been sent too different schools while theirs is being repaired. I will leave you now." With that, Dumbledore apparated (is that how you spell it?) away.


End file.
